Revenge of the Butler: The Reign of General Glumshanks and Dark Plasma
by samjax
Summary: Glumshanks has always been sweet never 1 hint of him being evil. But that's all about to change when an evil amulet comes into play. A spirit takes him to the dark side.He has 1 goal: to exact his revenge on Kaos. Will Kaos along with the help of the Skylanders be able to take down Kaos old butler? Or will General Glumshanks succeed? Rewrite of the original story.
1. Prolouge

Prolouge

Inside an amulet filled with evil,there lived a lonley spirit. Dressed in a long black robe,he had blood red eyes that looked like they could peirce right through you. He also had red marking on his face as well,and long pointed fingernails that looked like they haden't been clipped for over a year. The spirits name.

Dark Plasma

The name that would make you tremble and shake in your own boots the mention of his name. Kaos's evil sister Ariana was sitting in her chair cleaning the amulet. She had just finished polishing the siver treasue, that her grandmother gave to her 35 years ago, before she passed away. She was about to put it in her drawer when an idea popped into her head. Her fool of a brother Kaos.

"I will never wear this girlish piece of jewlery anyway. My appearence will always be the way it is right now. Pure black shirt with pure black pants,never a derss or a skirt." Ariana thought. Who ever wears this amulet will be possesed by the spirit of when my stupid brother comes along. Which I know he will,I will hand it off to him. Let my less evil twin brother take care of the amulet and Dark Plasma ha,ha,ha,ha,ha,ha!" Ariana sat there laughing.

Dark Plasma could over hear what she was saying and smirked. For he wanted to be free from his prision and reign doom and ultimate chaos throughout the land,and all of the Couldbreak Islands.

"Yes soon I will be free from the depths of this pitiful amulet and into a new host.I will finally have a body and then everyone will know who the dark spirit of evil by the name of Dark Plasma truly is ha,ha,ha,ha,ha,!" He announced to himself which ended in evil laughing.

* * *

**Authors Note: After going back and re-reading my first version of this story I decided to repost it. Cause there were a lot of things I had to go back and fix. So I hop this version turns out better then my first. Read about Kaos's evil twin sister Ariana on the skylanders wiki. Now you know the new threat that will soon be unleashed. Thx for understanding what I've gone through to get this story perfect.**


	2. Chapter 1 Possesed and The New Minions

Chapter 1 Possessed and The New Minions

Kaos (a.k.a "The Dictator of Skylands")was in bed thrashing and squirming,because of a horrific nightmare. The skylanders had just watched his weapon blow up,and the little creep flying and screaming into the sky. The dark portal master was being banished to Earth for the 5th time and being insulted by everyone on that wretched planet. Everyone hated Kaos,no one could could stand to be around him,or even bear to look at him. So off to earth yet again.

"Oh Kaos will you never learn that you can not beat the skylandeers?" Pop Thorn asked. The rest of the gang shook their heads no. Then they went off back to WoodBurrow to tell everyone that everything was now good.

"No,no I assure you that all of you good for nothing skylosers will pay. Ahhhhhhh!" The dictator woke up screaming,not to mention hyperventilating. After he had calmed down he then got an idea and it was all thanks to that dream. Kaos now knew how to bring the skylanders to their knees. By caputring Spyro and his legendary counterpart,and holding them hostage in a cage. If the rest of them wanted Spyro back they had to surrender skylands to Kaos.

Kaos walked downstairs only to find his troll butler Glumshanks (a.k.a. "The Sheriff of Skylands) asleep in an easy chair with his feet up on a stool.

Kaos didn't looked too thrilled to find his second in command asleep on the they had a job to do,that wasn't going to do itself obviously. He walked over and woke him up.

"GLUMSHANKS WAKE UP!" He shouted.

Glumshanks fell right out of the chair at the mention of his name,and that it was screamed at by Kaos.

"Oh boy I already know what hes going to say. Can't he quit for just 1 day?" He begged. "Then again Lord Kaos is not 1 to give up so easily. The troll thought.

Kaos second in command lay there on the floor,looking up at his cruel master. The dictator loomed over the troll staring at Glumshanks with piercing red eyes.

"Get up!" He ordered. Glumshanks stumbled to his feet,and dusted himself off. He looked back at his master.

"Yes Lord Kaos what is it?" The sheriff asked. An evil grin was then present on Kaos's face.

"You see Glumshanks I Kaos have yet come up with another brilliant plan to rule over Sky lands ha,ha,ha,ha,ha,ha,ha,!" The dark portal master announced with confidence. Inside his head,Glumshanks consciousness was right.

"See I told you so yet another plan that's going to end badly, not to mention in defeat." He replied in sharp tone. The butler spoke.

"So Master what's on the menu for today?" The sheriff asked even thought he didn't care 1 little bit,about Kaos's overly complicated schemes and plans. The dictator and sheriff have been trying to take over skylands for years. But they have always lost to the greatest heros ever known,the skylanders and the swap force.

The Skylanders and the Swap Force have protected skylands, restored the core of light that replenishes the darkness. They stopped Kaos from repeating history by reawaking the ancient civilization known as the Arkeyans.

They removed the Iron Fist of Arkus from his grasp, stopped him from evilizing the volcano and harming the ancient elementals. Yes truly those legendary heros have been through quite a lot together keeping sky lands safe from harm, and Kaos. Kaos walked back and forth reciting his evil scheme monologue.

"Well Glumshanks this plan actually came to me in a dream,which ended in another horrible defeat." The evil portal master walked back and forth reciting his evil plan.

"You see Glumshanks I was thinking that instead of trying to capture all of the skylanders at once, and making my job 10 times harder. We should just focus on their no good leader Spyro the skyloser dragon and his legendary counterpart.

Then we can trap them in a cage,and if the rest of those pitiful skylanders want them back they have to surrender Skylands to me Kaos. Supreme ruler ha,ha,ha,ha,ha." Glumshanks just rolled his eyes in answer.

"Another inspired plan sir." The troll responded.

"Now if you'll excuse me Glumshanks I'm going up to my room, to see how were going to approach this situation." The dictator started up the stairs, he left his butler right there. Kaos's sister Ariana heard her brother coming down the hall. As he got closer to her room, she smirked and smiled.

"It's time to pass on the evil amulet and Dark Plasma off to a new host." Ariana thought, she then called to her less evil brother.

"Kaos get in here you little moron who's also an idiot!" She hollered at him. That insulating comment made Kaos burn with anger. He walked in her room doing what she demanded.

"Yes Ariana what do you want?" The dark portal master asked concerned. Ariana walked over to the nightstand by her bed and opened the drawer. She pulls out the silver treasure hanging on a chain. It was the silver amulet with a black stone center. Kaos's sister closed the drawer and walked back over to her idiotic brother.

"Do you want this amulet, I don't wear it cause I'm not that type of girl. So I decided you could have it here." She hands her brother the amulet.

"Thanks Ariana I'm sure I'll find something to do with this." Kaos replied taking the amulet from even realizing what he had just done.

"Good now get outta my room before I throw you out you idiot!" She ordered. Her brother gulped and ran out of her room. Ariana went back to her chair and sat down.

"My brother took the bait just like I planned." She sat back and imagined how this would work. The dictator walked back downstairs. His butler was right where he left him. Kaos looking annoyed waltzed over to the troll.

"Glumshanks I didn't tell you that you couldn't move. Also before I forget here." He took his butler's hand, placed the amulet in it and closed the sheriffs hand around the trinket.

"It's an amulet that my sister gave me. She won't wear it, I don't want such a thing. So I decided to give it to you here. Kaos informed the troll. Glumshanks studied it for a moment then replied.

"Alright Kaos I'll take it off your hands so you can work on that plan." Glumshanks took the amulet and put it around his neck.

"Ooo it's nice Kaos." He complemented. Suddenly a wave of dark magic came out of the coal black center stone and wrapped itself around the sheriff. Dark Plasma was summoned out of the amulet.

"Yes finally a new host, I finally will have a body. Its time for the rise of Dark Plasma."The evil magic then bonded with the butler. Glumshanks fell to the floor. He was then physically changed the dark magic. Longer claws, red eyes and markings on his face, and light brown hair. Glumshanks felt like something was tearing him apart from the inside out.

"Aaaahhhhhhhhhh!" The troll screamed in agony. Kaos had to cover his ears to block out his butlers screams. The dark portal master thought he could see something come out of the amulet and go into the troll. But he wasn't sure it was real. Then everything went quiet. The evil magic was absorbed by the butler leaving him shuddering. Kaos uncovered his ears and walked over to Glumshanks with curiosity.

"Glumshanks are you alright?"The dictator asked. The sheriff finally came to, but was changed. He picked himself up off the floor and dusted himself off. Glumshanks then walked over to his master pulled out his sword, and pointed the blade right at his masters throat. Kaos's eyes widened for he had never seen his second in command like this.

"Glumshanks what are you doing?!" He yelped like a dog. The troll grabbed a hold of Kaos and lifted him up, so that he was eye level with him.

"Listen you no good little twerp would it kill you to show me some kindness. I work my fingers to the bone all day and all night. I only agreed to work for you because I was kicked out of the troll academy for flunking everything there.

I do everything I can to make you happy, but have you ever once said anything good to me?

No you haven't, I 'm just a servant to you. I can't take it anymore!" The butler snapped. Kaos turned pale white like a sheet and started shaking.

"W-W What are y-y-you s-s-saying to me Glumshanks?" He stampered. The butler just looked at him with enraged red eyes.

"I'm saying we're through master men!" The sheriff shouted. 6 trolls walked downstairs.

"Yes sheriff what is it?" They all wondered. Glumshanks turned around with red eyes and an evil smirk, while still holding onto Kaos. All of the trolls eyes went wide with shock.

"Ahhhhhhh what happened?!" They all sheriked at once. Little did they know they were soon going to be under Dark Plasmas control. The sheriff just looked and smiled evilly at his men.

"The thing that happened to me is going to be the same thing that happens to you guys." Glumshanks paused for a second, then continued. "Look at the center of this amulet." The butler commanded.

"No don't listen to Glumshanks he's evil, evil I tell you!" Kaos shouted hoping the trolls wouldn't listen to the dark version of his butler.

"Shut up you little squirt!" The sheriff snapped at his master. The dark portal masters eyes went wide with shock. He coulden't believe what he had just witnessed. His butler had snapped at him. The dictator had never known his butler to ever do that.

"Guys listen to me and obey." Glumshanks commanded once more. The trolls obeyed. Dark magic came out of the center stone and possessed all of them. Their eyes turned red,their claws grew longer. They were now under the control of evil Glumshanks and Dark Plamsa.

"You guys will now obey me you will do whatever what I say. Is that in order men?" The sheriff asked raising an eyebrow to see if they got the message. His troll minions smiled evily at their dark leader.

"Yes sheriff we will obey only you master." The 6 trolls vowed. A gruesome smile spread across Glumshanks face. He knew that his minions got the message, the sheriff was now satisfied.

"Good now let's go, I'm tired of being the second in command, I am now the master, and soon all of the Cloud Break Islands will be mine. Ha,ha,ha,ha,ha,ha!" The troll laughed miniacly. Kaos looked at his evil butler.

"Wait will you at least make me my lunch first Glumshanks?" The dictator asked. The evil amulet had given Evil Glumshanks the power of levatation. He just floated there and looked down on his old master with enraged red evil eyes.

"Make your own stink in lunch cause I'm outta here, done I quit, find yourself another butler cause I don't need you anymore.

For I will succeed in conquering skylands, and all of CloudBreak." He vowed.

Glumshanks then lifted Kaos up above his head, spun him around and threw him roughly to the ground. He then smiled satisfied with himself. The trolls then walked out the door, the sheriff slammed the door behind them.

Kaos picked himself up off of the ground and brushed himself off. He walked to the window and watched his butler go. Guilt ran through Kaos and stabbed him like a poisonous thorn.

"Ok fine who needed you anyway you were weak?" He thought to himself. The dark portal master let that thought sink into his brain.

"I do I need Glumshanks." Kaos then broke down in tears, he tried to hold them back but they fell from his eyes and hit the ground. The dictator was glad that no one was around to see this.

For he didn't want anyone to know he cared about Glumshanks. For the dark portal master was supposed to be a stone cold villain with a dark heart and soul. Kaos would be destroyed if anyone were to find out he actually had a heart.

"GLUMSHANKS WHERE ARE YOU!" Kaos screamed. Sunbright heard her masters yelling and went to see what in the name of skylands was wrong with him. The Phoenix dragon hybrid was shocked to see her master in tears.

She slowly approached him.

"Master?" She called her voice trembling. Kaos froze when he heard her voice. He turned around quickly.

She had concern in her eyes.

"What do you want you little shrimp? Kaos growled at her. The Phoenix dragon took a step back.

"Are you alright master?" Sun bright asked. Kaos knew she had witnessed something.

"How much did you see?" He wondered. His minion was just puzzled.

"What do you mean?" The fire bird asked. Kaos summoned a whip out of dark magic. He walked over and slapped her with it. An unbearable, and excruciating pain shot through her whole body.

"Master what the heck is wrong with you. I just wondered if you were alright." She spat at him. Her cruel master looked at her enraged.

"You saw nothing and if you say even 1 word about this to anyone. I will personally put you in your place.

Am I making myself clear?" Kaos asked.

"Yes you are Lord Kaos."Sun bright responded before running off upstairs. The dictator then smiled satisfied with himself. But again he broke down in tears, for Glumshanks was on his mind.

"Where are you Glumshanks?" He said to himself in a whisper.

On the far side of the CloudBreak Islands in an old Arkeyan graveyard.

* * *

"Where are we?" Questioned a tall curly red headed female troll, dressed in a purple shirt,brown pants,black boots holding 2 daggers, by the name of Diana. She had a black bow in her hair. Diana was 1 of 9 other trolls who had followed the sheriff here. 4 of them were female trolls.

1 had black hair,a purple helmet,light yellow and blue striped dress,purple high heel shoes,and wielding sword,just like Glumshanks. Another had a light and dark pink striped shirt, with black boots with blue stripes,a light purple hat with a dark pink band around it,and a bow on top. She had dangling pink and purple earrings,purple bracelets,and curly light brown hair. The last female troll was wearing a lab coat,and glasses. She had orange hair goggles, purple pants,and dark purple colored rocket shoes.

All the rest of them were male.

1 was very short, wearing a spiked helmet on his head. A set of binoculars hung around his neck,his right hand was cybornetic. He was wearing a teal colored shirt,yellow and white striped pants,and black boots.1 with an apron,dark blue pants,and a cheifs hat. On his feet he had a pair of rollerskates. On his apron it said"I Love To Cook". Glumshanks turned his attention to the rest of them.1 had blue spiked hair,a spiked collar around his neck. He was dressed in a light purple polkadotted shirt,cream colored pants with dark purple flames,and black boots with yellow stripes. The troll to the right of him was wearing a 3 colored diagonal striped shirt, with a purple scarf around his neck. A black scarf was tied around his head,which covered part of his blond hair. His pants were 2 colors 1 half was light pink,the other side was light brown. He had black boots and was holding 2 drumsticks. The final troll was blonde like the 1 holding the drumsticks,dressed in a lab coat just like that 1 female,but he had a light blue and white striped shirt,dark green pants,and red boots. He was holding clipboard and fiddling with his pencil.

All 9 of these trolls had followed the sheriff here,but they had no clue what was in store for little did they know that they were soon going to be under evil Glumshanks control. Glumshanks looked at the trolls who had followed him here.

"We're in Rampart Ruins a.k.a "The Arkeyan Graveyard" wait a minute who are you guys?" The sheriff asked. Diana stepped forward.

"I'm Diana and this is Sarah, Mindy, Jenson,Peepers,Friar,Jerry,Dennis,and Alex. We saw you guys walk by and decided to follow you." The red headed troll enlightened Glumshanks.

"I see thank you for that Diana, the rest of you trolls work for my old master Kaos don't you?" He questioned another group of trolls. A mace major walked forward.

"Yes we do and if your wondering why we're here with you Glumshanks,it's because that Kaos keeps on ranting about how awesome he is,and his plans. We've had it with him and his plans that never work." He replied honestly.

"Oh I agree with that I've been pushed past my breaking point with that little twerp." The sheriff announced. He then got an idea. An evil idea. Glumshanks looked down at the amulet and soon smirked.

"Look at the center of this amulet you guys." Evil Glumshanks ordered. All of the trolls obeyed and none of them resisted. Dark magic cascaded out of the black stone and engulfed all of them.

Except for Friar that is.

All of their eyes turned red,and their claws grew longer,just like what happened with the sheriff. Then they all looked at their new evil leader.

"You guys now obey me. Under my control we will rule over Skylands. Obey or be killed is our golden rule,do you guys all get this?" He questioned raising an eyebrow to see if they all got message. All of the trolls saluted back to him.

"Yes General Glumshanks we shall obey." His new evil minions responded. Glumshanks smiled at what they called him.

"General I like it now lets get going. Soon I will rule over the Cloud Break Islands, and personally get my revenge on Kaos. I will destroy the skylanders and then no one will be able to stop me. Ha,ha,ha,ha,ha,ha,ha,!" General Glumshanks laughed manically.

"Ha,ha,ha,ha,ha,ha,ha,ha!" His minions laughed back. Then they rounded up old robotic parts and boxes for the new weapon, and headed out to 1 of the outter islands CloudBreak.

They were well on their way,to get started on the general's new empire,and new weapon, to obliterate all of the skylanders.

* * *

**Authors Note: What do you think pretty descriptive on the trolls who are soon going to be Glumshanks new minions? I came up with these trolls myself. In the next chapter you'll find out their nicknames. **


	3. Chapter 2 Meeting the Minion Army

Chapter 2 Meeting the Minion Army

General Glumshanks and his new army of terrible trolls headed to 1 of the far outer islands of CloudBreak. When they finally stopped their evil leader turned to his minions.

"We will succeed in ruling over skylands, and then I will finally exact my revenge on Kaos. That's why we're going to build me a ray that will turn those no good,pesky,good for nothing,interfering,sorry excuse, pathetic, meddling,goody two shoes,skylanders,into pure golden statues if they try to stop me. Ha,ha,ha,ha,ha,!" Glumshanks announced, which ended in evil laughing. All of the trolls looked at each other.

"Wow General Glumshanks has quite the colorful vocabulary." Dennis observed. "About as colorful as my outfit." The drummer added.

"But sir they will try to stop you." His minion Carson put in. The general looked enraged by what he had said. General Glumshanks used telekinesis to grab a hold of him and lift him up.

"What did you just say to me!?" The evil troll growled at him. "Are you trying to tell me that this plan will fail?!" The rest of the trolls looked a little scared.

Carson gulped for he coulden't say anything to him. So he just responded.

"Nothing sheriff I just think that this plan will probably not work,and you will get defeated. Just like Kaos who will never,ever suceed I might add. That's all that I have to say sir,now please put me down." He begged him.

"Don't ever mention that name again. Kaos never needed me, I was just his little slave." The general did what he asked and threw him roughly to the ground. Glumshanks glared at everyone else with anger in his eyes.

"Anyone else have anything they want to say to me?!" He shouted at them. All the trolls shook their heads no.

"No,no,no,no,no! We don't have anything to say to you sir." They all replied.

"Ok our leaders a little cracked in the head." Whispered Friar. Everyone else nodded their heads in agreement.

General Glumshanks ordered his six men to get started.

"OK listen up you guys we have 6 days at best to get that ray completed. So let's go,go,go; and I need my evil castle built,well what are you guys waiting for get moving." He yelled at them before summoning a whip out of dark magic,and taking a crack at them.

They all gulped before scattering,Glumshanks then smiled satisfied with himself.

"Yes sir we'll get started." Replied a troll named Stover. He stopped in his tracks and turned back to the general.

"1 question General Glumshanks why golden statues?" Stover asked uncertain.

"Well you see Stover after the skylanders are blasted with the ray." The general then held up a crystal of Petrified Darkness,he had found in the arkeyan graveyard. "You will be frozen just long enough for the darkness to eat away at you from the inside out. After your unfrozen you'll be completly evil,and no skylanders means that I will win. To take care of Kaos I've hired an Axicutioner,to do away with him."He nodded his head and the Axicutioner walked over.

"I'm ready to chop and slice sir,just say the word." He vowed. The general nodded yes and then went and assigned his minions to work.

"Him,me,and the rest of my army which would be drows,cyclposes,arkeyans,and every other creature around here that I've ever met, I think we have a good shot at counquering the CloudBreak Islands. Ha,ha,ha,ha,ha,ha,ha. Right everyone?" The general asked them.

"Yes we shall not fail you ,ha,ha,ha,ha,ha,ha.!" They all laughed back.

"Peepers your going to be my lookout alright?" Glumshanks asked.

Peepers nodded his head.

"Alright sir I'll be your lookout,for I've got a cybernetic hand,because I got my original hand cut off by a machine accident. Turns out you should never stick you hand directly underneath a crusher. That was the dumbest mistake I ever made,so I got it replaced by a scientist,named Dr. Nexus. I'm doing alright now,and my nickname happens to be "Hawk Eye",for I have got the eyes like a hawk. Peepers responded before walking off to take his position.

General Glumshanks turned to the rest of them. "Do the rest of you have a nickname like Hawk Eye over there." The evil troll wondered."I'm just curious to know." Glumshanks replied. All of the trolls stepped forward and gave their stories to their evil leader.

"I'm your Sargent Sarah a.k.a. "Sweet but Sour" I'm called that because of my split personality. Sometimes I can be sweet,sometimes I can be sour,and believe me sir you don't want to see my sour side." Sarah informed him. Glumshanks slowly nodded his head.

"I'll be sure to remember that." The general responded.

The red headed troll stepped forward.

"I'm your second in command Diana a.k.a "Double Daggers" on account of theses 2 daggers that I'm holding." Diana replied. "I let them do the talking for me." The curly red head said honestly. "They never leave my hands."

General Glumshanks cook skated toward him.

"I'm just you simple little cook named Friar sir. If your wondering about the roller-skates I've got,it's because that in my opinion it's a lot faster than walking. I began cooking when I was a young troll,my passion of making food."Friar explained before rolling off.

"OK now that I've got you guys I'm off to find trolls to be my band members." Their leader said.

"To compose my evil songs." Glumshanks was just about to walk off.

Dennis stepped forward.

"But sir you already have band members. I'm your drummer Dennis a.k.a "The Half and Half Dresser", I get that name because of how I'm dressed,and no my mother did not dress me.

I stopped listening to her orders about 5 years ago, I went off and found my passion for playing drums in a band. My mothers not the boss of me anymore. I'm my own man...er troll." Dennis announced looking a little embarrassed.

The blue spiked hair troll stepped forward.

"I'm your guitarist Jerry a.k.a "The Spiked" because of the spiked hair and the collars I've got." The general didn't quite hear all of it,Glumshanks was too busy looking at his hair.

"1 question Jerry what up with the blue hair?" General Glumshanks asked.

"Well you see general my natural hair color used to be black like your Sargent's? But I decided to dye it blue,and just like Dennis I stopped listening to my mother a while back as well. Also as the blonde troll put in my mothers not the boss of me anymore. I can do whatever the heck I want! She no longer controls what I do!" Jerry said with a sharp and fierce tone.

"Woo up top Jerry!" Dennis said as he high fived the blue haired troll.

The female troll with the pink striped dress came forward.

"I'm Mindy your backup singer a.k.a. "Mirror Breaker". Mindy said smiling.

Glumshanks was just confused by that story. He looked back at the curly haired troll.

"Why do they call you that Mindy?" He wondered.

"Well I'll tell you sir." Mindy assured him.

Mindy then sang a high E-flat above high C note. Which caused the general and his minions to cover their ears. Her high pitched voice also shattered a glass artifact. After all that was over everyone uncovered their ears.

"Ok I see where the nickname mirror breaker comes from Mindy." The general said happy to be up to speed.

The 2 trolls wearing the lab coats came forward.

"We're your 2 scientists Alex and Jenson. If you need anything on science and technology just give us holler General Glumshanks,we will be right here." Enlightened Jensen who was wearing a pair of rocket boots.

"We met back in the Tower of Time. I was seeing what it was like,because I've never seen it up close before."

The scientist thought back to that day.A little walk down memory lane. "It was 5 years ago to this day."

Then a ripple dissolve immanence into a flashback. Back to when the 2 troll scientists first met.

* * *

_Jenson's Memory of Meeting Alex _

_In a little town a female troll with orange hair walked through the crowded streets. She was wearing a white lab coat,lavender colored pants, goggles, and a pair of rocket boots she had invented herself. Her name was Jenson,she was a female troll, headed for the Tower of Time. Her eyes widened at the sight of the __magnificent structure. Jenson walked inside and headed up the stairs to the top.  
_

_"Wow this is quite the impressive tower." She said to herself. _

_"This is the Tower of Time". Called a voice. The female troll turned around to find another troll at the top of the tower. _

_The troll that called to her was male. He was wearing a lab coat just like Jenson,he had a blue and white striped shirt,dark green pants,and red boots with laces. He had a pair of goggles and blonde hair. _

_"Tower of time?" Jenson asked,who was now interested by this. _

_Alex walked over to Jenson,and did the honor of enlightening her about the ancient structure._

_"Yes the Tower of Time's residents have been trying to figure out the mystery. The mystery of what is causing time to turn itself backwards repeatedly. Sadly they've never figured it out." Alex responded in a sad tone."I'm Alex by the way." He introduced himself to Jenson._

_"I'm Jenson." The scientist replied shaking his hand. The blonde haired troll looked down and noticed the rocket shoes she was wearing. _

_"Are those a pair of rocket boots?" Alex asked. _

_"Yes I invented them myself.I have a love for science,ever since I was little did I want to learn more about this world." Jenson said. _

_"Hey that's something we both have in common,a love for science. I think together we would make a great team." Alex said with a confident look. "Oh that reminds me there's a university here in CloudBreak,maybe we could attend and take a science class there together?" He offered her. _

_"Ok then let's do it Alex." Jenson said as they walked off. As they walked she thought to herself. _

_"I think this is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship." Then a ripple dissolve back to the present._

* * *

" I was walking through the tower and that troll that I spotted, that was Alex I spotted that day. He befriended me. We attended a science class together at the CloudBreak University. Both of us got a degree together in technology and machinery,and have been working side by side ever since." Jenson said smiling at Alex.

"Together we're quite the team." Alex replied smiling back at his assistant. "It was a day we'll never forget." Jenson said smiling back at her partner.

"Ok I think that covers just about everyone,so let's go my army. We have the CloudBreak Islands to conquer,and Kaos you'd better start running,for I will get my revenge!" General Glumshanks announced,and off they went to 1 of the far islands of CloudBreak.

Here's what General Glumshanks army is comprised of.

Leader:General Glumshanks

Sargent:Sarah

Second in Command:Diana

Lookout:Peepers

Cook:Friar

Scientists:Alex & Jenson

Band Members: Lead Singer:Glumshanks

Guitarist:Jerry

Drummer: Dennis

Backup Singers:Mindy

Tinkering Trolls:Phil,Carson,Stover,Pat,Billy,Lenny,and Snippy

The Army: Mark 31 Troll Tanks (10%)

Mace Majors(10%)

Trollverines (10%)

Grenade Generals (10%)

Blaster Trolls (10%)

D Riveters (10%)

Troll Gernaiders (10%)

Missle Maulers (10%)

Boom Boss(10%)

Troll Stomper MV's (10%)

Cadet Crusher(10%)

Mohawk Cyclopes (10%)

Chompy Bot 9000 (1%)

Chompy Boom Blossem (10%)

Enfuego Chompy (10%)

Goliath Drow (10%)

Drow Archer (10%)

Drow Lance Master (10%)

Drow Witch (10%)

Arkeyan Knuckleduster (10%)

Arkeyan Crackler (10%)

Arkeyan Barrelbot (10%)

Arkeyan Rip Roter (10%)

Arkeyan Ultron (10%)

Axicutionar (1%)

* * *

**Authors Note: Sorry it took me so long to put this chapter up. I've just been busy. Now if I were Kaos I would not want to be going up against that army. Dark Plasma's totally taken control of Glumshanks. Also your going to be finding a lot of songs throughout this story. I wrote all of them myself.**


	4. Chapter 3 Without Glumshanks

**AN: Longest chapter I've written in my life. The songs I was telling you guys about in the end of the last chapter, here's a list of what your going to find: **

**2 raps from Kaos's minions **

**A tragic sad love song between Kaos and Glumshanks "A Perfect Match" Featuring a duet from those 2.**

**2 songs from General Glumshanks "Solo song and 1 featuring the army"**

**and 2 songs from Kaos "Trapped here in Prison" & "Kaos Apology Song" **

* * *

Chapter 3 Without Glumshanks

The sun was beginning to set over the CloudBreak Islands. Glumshanks was out there somewhere,Kaos could feel it. He then realized who had given him the evil amulet.

His evil sister Ariana.

Something inside the evil portal master started to burn. Kaos was now furious with his sister. Kaos was going to go up there,and give her a piece of his mind.

"ARIANA! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT KIND OF CHAOS AND HORROR YOU'VE UNLEASHED!" Kaos roared. He marched himself straight up to her room.

Ariana was sitting back relaxing in her chair,thinking of the amulet and Dark Plasma. She turned around in her chair and saw her idiotic brother glaring at her,his eyes blazing with fury. Ariana just looked at him and sighed.

"Uh what do you want now you idiot,I thought I kicked you outta my room." She groaned.

"Ariana is there something you forgot to tell me about that amulet?" Kaos asked. She thought for a moment.

"Nope can't think of anything why?" She asked her less evil twin.

"That amulet was evil,it's possessed my butler. Glumshanks is now evil and has the power of levitation. You knew about something in the amulet, and you completely forgot to tell me. You left out that 1 crucial detail." Kaos enlightened her.

"Actually my grandmother Arial and this was long before she passed away 35 years ago. She was the 1 who discovered a spirit of darkness,but after she found out that it was evil,she trapped him inside the amulet."

Ariana paused for a second and thought back to that day,all those years ago. Kaos just sat down in a chair and listened for he knew that he was probably going to be here for a while.

"It was 35 years ago." Once again another ripple dissolve immanence into the past. Just like Jenson's memory of meeting Alex back in the Tower of Time.

* * *

_35 Years Ago_ To_ when Ariana's grandmother Arial was still living._

_An elderly woman with auburn colored hair,hazel colored eyes,wearing a light blue dress. She was sitting on the swing outside her house. Her name was Arial,she was Ariana's grandmother. In her hands she held a silver amulet with a coal colored black stone center. Out of the house a girl came running with light brown hair and eyes. The girls name _

_Ariana _

_Ariana ran over to her grandmother. She looked at the trinket she was holding. _

_"Grandma whats that?" The girl asked. Arial padded the seat next to her,motioning for her granddaughter to come sit beside her. _

_"Hop up here with me deary,and I'll tell 's a tragic tale that I'm about to weave." She took a breath before starting her tale. Ariana just sat there and listened."You see Ariana this is an amulet that I found a long time ago,even before you were born. It is a lovely piece of jewelry,but theres something horrible inside." The woman spoke in a tone of fear. The young girl started to shake.  
_

_"What Grandma what's inside?" Ariana asked through chattering teeth. _

_"Well you see Ariana there is a horrible,evil spirit inside here,named Dark Plasma I was walking through the garden 1 day and up out of the ground came this awful looking ghost. He was dressed in a black robe,with blood red eyes and markings on his face. He had light brown hair,and long pointed fingernails that looked like they hadn't been clipped for a year. I screamed at the top of my lungs and ran as fast as I could away from him,but Dark Plasma ran after me. Then my foot caught on a up-rooted tree root and I fell to the ground. The spirit loomed over me,I was shaken with so much fear i didn't know what to do. But then I remembered the amulet I had found a little ways back. It was the only thing that I had so I held it up to him. Then the center stone glowed and Dark Plasma was sucked right inside. As he was being pulled inside he vowed that he would be released again to destroy all of skylands. But he hasn't been released since then." Arial looked her granddaughter right in the eye. "Ariana I'm going to pass this amulet down to you,but promise me that you will never,ever put it on. For if you do then Dark Plasma will be free once more. He would then be free and not only would he posses you,but then he would be free to reign doom and chaos throughout the land." She begged her granddaughter. _

_"Don't worry Grandma I will listen to your word and obey." The girl vowed. Arial smiled. _

_"Good Ariana I know you'll never release him, I know that I can count on you." She responded smiling back at her._

_Back in the present._

"That is where he remained until now,you were so gullible to take it from me.I didn't think that you would be stupid enough to actually take it. But now there's a whole new evil that has been unleashed,an even more powerful and evil threat than you. For anyone who wears the silver amulet of darkness will be possessed." Ariana announced. That just made Kaos angrier.

"Ariana I am the only evil and the most powerful threat in all of skylands. I am the ultimate evil." Kaos announced. "I am going to be the 1 and only person who will rule all of Cloudbreak and Glumshanks or not I will succeed." The dictator vowed.

"Yeah that's great Kaos now get out, you already have the history behind the amulet and Dark Plasma,so out'cha go." Ariana grabbed Kaos and threw him out of her room literally. Kaos hit the ground with a thud,he picked himself up and walked to his throne room.

* * *

Sunbright was having it rough ever since she had gotten whipped by her crazy,gruesome,and totally insane master she was up in her room,in bed. The phoenix dragon couldn't even think of Kaos after what he had done to her. Punishing her like the crazy maniac that he is.

The fire bird could still feel the stinging pains throughout her whole body. Sunbright dragged herself off her bed, got up and limped over to the other side of the room, to where a winged Sphinx who was similar to 1 of the new skylanders in the Swap Force named Scratch. She had deep royal blue eyes,3 inch claws and razor sharp teeth .The winged cat was sharping her claws on the chair she was sitting in. Not to mention ripping it to shreds. The winged cat who was known by the name of Crysaline 1 of Kaos's newest minions, who had become Sunbrights new friend stopped shredding the chair and gazed up at her. She winced when she saw the horrible state that her room mate was in.

"Hey Sunbright I eeee what the heck happened to you?" Crysaline asked as she trailed off and didn't finish her sentence.

"Well Crysaline Kaos did this to me I heard him yelling,and being the loyal minion that I am I went to check on him. When I got down there I saw him broken down in tears and crying. Kaos suspected I had witnessed something so he violently whipped me,and that if I told anyone that I saw him crying,Kaos swore that he would personally put me in my place. I can still feel the pain and the words ringing in my ears." She announced. The winged sphinx walked over and placed a paw on her shoulder to comfort her.

"Boy it would seriously suck to be you right now Sunbright. I am glad I'm not you." The feline meowed. "But don't worry I'm sure things will get better." Crysaline said with a hopeful response. The fire bird nodded. Sunbright then limped away from Crysaline and over to her nest,where she settled down and tried to get some sleep,and not to think of what happened to her that day. The Phoenix dragon only hoped that things would get better in the morning. Sunbright closed her eyes and tried to let sleep take her in.

"You really had to be that cruel twords me master,just for being concerned about you?" Sunbright thought.

* * *

Ever since Glumshanks had gotten turned evil and left his cruel master, Kaos was so depressed without him around that he couldn't do anything. Kaos couldn't eat,he couldn't even conger up any more new ideas to bring those miserable fools to their knees.

Instead the power crazed dictator was up in his room crying his eyes out. Kaos didn't want anyone to know he had a soft spot for his butler,or that deep inside he cared for him. He was sitting on his throne,trying to think of how he was going to make it without Glumshanks. Then again why should Kaos even care where Glumshanks was,because it was sometimes his fault that Kaos always lost to those pitiful fools anyway. Some reason it was gnawing at the dictator. Koas then called to his one wilikin Bancroft.

"Bancroft!" Kaos shouted. His wilikin came rushing up the stairs to his maker. The wilikin referred to Kaos as the maker,because Kaos had made them outta wood. Bancroft was one of 32 wilikin that Kaos had created back in his youth. Back then did he discover that he had a knack for magic. Only 11 of them remained in Kaos's Kastle,they were the only wilikin who had remained loyal to Kaos.

"Yes Master Kaos what do you want?" He asked his maker.

Kaos thought back to what he had done to Sunbright, after the phoenix dragon hybrid had witnessed her master in tears. He had personally taught her a lesson,by smacking her around with a whip.

Kaos had vowed that if she told anyone she saw her cruel master crying,that Kaos would personally put her in her place. Sunbright had been up in her room ever since,never came back down to Kaos once.

The phoenix dragon was in tears up in her room bawling her eyes out. But Kaos pushed that thought away. He looked back at Bancroft.

Finally he cleared his throat and spoke.

"Could you and my other minions go and get my butler back?" The dictator questioned the wilikin. Bancroft had a look on his face that said.

"He's hiding something." Finally he spoke.

"Oh you do care about Glumshanks don't you?" The wilikin asked. Kaos blushed,he looked a little embarrassed by what Bancroft had observed from his makers response to his question.

"What oh that is so not true!" Snapped the dictator. Bancroft gave him the raised eyebrow look.

Tension built up inside the evil portal master,then Bancroft had broken him down to which he confessed.

"Alright I admit it,you dragged it out of me. I do care about Glumshanks,I do have feelings for him,I think of him as more than just a friend. But you cannot tell anyone, if anyone else but you,were to know I would never ever forgive you. I would be heartbroken Bancroft please don't tell my secret!" Kaos was on his knees begging him.

Bancroft just smiled at his maker.

"Don't worry master Kaos I won't tell a soul,your secret is safe with me. I'm a minion that you can trust,you have nothing to worry about." The wilikin assured his master. Kaos nodded and got up off the floor. The dictator then called to his Dark Witch Minion who resembles the skylander known as Hex.

"Oh Dark Witch Minion could you make me lunch since I'm starving and also have no butler?" He called.

His dark witch minion was the one minion who had the hots for Glumshanks,but Kaos knew that it would never work out between those 2, because Glumshanks didn't want anything to do with her. The sheriff hated her,but the evil sorceress was totally obsessed over the handsome troll and sheriff. She was so obsessed that she actually had statue of him in her room which she looked at everyday. Kaos already knew that from a while back when he had talked to her.

"Ask your 2 wilikin Dewberry and Butterworth to do it for you,I'm busy and besides you know already what a horrible cook that I am!" She shouted back from her room where she was fiddling with her magic and potions. Sai the elf witch in the next room over had heard rumors of Glumshanks absence,and was totally overjoyed. Sai had always yearned for the position of Kaos's second in command,she never understood why Kaos had even bothered to keep that lazy butler around.

"I'm actually glad that Glumshanks is gone Lord Kaos,I've always hated him. He was not even worth to be second in command,he has shown everyone that he's completely worthless. I've always dreamed that 1 day he'd finally see the light of how he's been treated by you,go out on his own,and give his job to someone who's actually worth the true rank of second in command. This is the best day ever!" Sai shouted to her master,little did she know what she had just done.

That comment from her made Kaos totally enraged at Sai. Kaos knew that she was right he did treat the troll horribly,but then again Glumshanks was Kaos's only true friend and companion. The dictator stomped up the stairs to her tower. With clenched fists,anger in his eyes and a look of pure hate on his face. Sai was busy at her desk writing about her taking Glumshanks job. Kaos kicked open the door to her room and marched over to her. The elf witch turned around in her swivel chair and saw how mad her master was. She just grinned at him.

"I am totally right about what I said. Glumshanks is worthlesssssssssssssssss!" Sai shrieked as her master grabbed hold of her by the throat and hissed at her like a snake.

"Don't you ever ,ever say that Glumshanks is worthless. Sure he left me,and he may be evil,possessed and mad at me right now. But I know he's still my only friend and butler at heart." The dark portal master squeezed her throat even tighter,causing her vomit up mouthfuls of blood that stained the carpet. Fear was shining brightly in the elf witches eyes.

"Then if you care about him then go out and find him...it won't effect my life 1 way or...or another." Sai choked the words out of her mouth because of the lack of oxygen her lungs were getting.

"FINE I INTEND TO GO DO THAT!" Kaos shouted as he threw Sai against the wall,before walking out of her room and slamming the door shut. Kaos felt a sigh of relief flood over him as he had now taken care of that problem. When Sai came to she was left gasping for air. Kaos walked downstairs only to find the rest of his minion waiting for him. All with a look of concern in their eyes. He only hoped that Bancroft and Sunbright hadn't told anything to the rest of them.

"What the heck do you guys want now?" Kaos growled at them. Sunbright stepped forward slowly. She winced when Kaos looked in her direction.

"Well master we know you've been kinda depressed since your butler turned evil and left you,so we've been working on something with your wilikin that we figure will cheer you up and pull you out of your funk." Kaos and everyone else just looked at each other,then back at the phoenix dragon. "It will cheer you up Lord Kaos" Sunbright put it in simpler terms so they could all understand.

"OH." They replied after they got the message.

"Hit it you guys." She ordered. They rapped a song they had worked on themselves. While Kaos was locked up in his room.

"Minion/Wilikin rap song #1"

Sunbright: "Yo check it Lord Kaos"

Lorein: "The sheriff split

Your butler is gone

Your guilt and sadnes

Are all in this song"

Evil Ice Yeti:"It's an amulet fault

That turned him bad

Now the dictator is thinking

That he should be glad '

Butterworth: "Because of you

You were holding him back

He's now ruling skylands

And having nothing to lack"

Everyone: "Well probably anyway we don't really know"

Bancroft: "Will Lord Kaos make it

Through the rest of the day?

Or will he go find Glumshanks

Cause he's got something to say"

Dark Witch Minion: " So find out next

If it works out good

For the dictator and sheriff

As it all should"


End file.
